It's Not Over
by TeenFanatic
Summary: Sam is in the hospital with a case of Hep. C., and people are wondering if Danny gave it to her. But he has his own problems when the doctors find some abnormal cells that couldn’t belong to a human. DxS! Danny's POV Please R&R! complete!
1. Bowling Night

Okay, I'm attempting another chapter story. I hope you like it! It's sorta like a House/Danny Phantom crossover sort of thing. xD So here's a short beginning. xD

**I do not own Danny Phantom  
**

* * *

"Why am I here?" I questioned myself as I drew closer to the double swinging doors. Yet, here I was on a Friday night, finding myself heading toward the crowded bowling lanes at "Amity Bowling." 

It's not that I didn't like bowling, I loved it, and I was quite good at it too. But tonight I just wasn't in the mood. I was just about ready to crawl into bed for a good sleep when Sam called asking me if I wanted to meet her and Tucker at the bowling alley. Why couldn't Tucker have called? I could have said no to him, but I couldn't say no to Sam's melodious voice on the other line. We're all graduating high school this year, it's been three years since I've gotten my ghost powers, and were all seventeen. So tell me, how come I never got used to the soothing sound of her voice?

"Hey Danny!" Tucker greeted me with while taking his turn on the alley they booked for us.

"Hey Tuck," I called back, scanning the area for Sam. She was sitting on the gross green benches piled at the side while she waited for her turn, looking a little green herself. "Hey Sam, you okay?" I asked, a little concerned.

She turned to face me, a little startled by my sudden presence, but her eyes seemed to shine when she saw me as she gave a forced smile. "Hey Danny, I'm okay, I'm just feeling a little sick."

"Is it anything serious?" I asked growing anxious.

She waved her hand at me, "Oh no, I'll be fine after a good sleep, that's all."

I raised a shaking hand to her forehead, she felt like she was burning, even though it was thoroughly air conditioned in here. "Sam, you feel hot."

"What? I do? Oh, I'm sure it's fine Danny," she shrugged it off.

"Well, that's good, because it's your turn to bowl 'Sammy'," I chuckled, pointing to the bowling screen. She scowled.

"Tucker, I am going to kill you!" Sam shouted across the bowling alley, stomping towards Tucker. I am _so_ glad I have enough common sense not to use her despised nickname.

Tucker took a seat next to me, pampering a spot on his leg; Sam obviously must have kicked him there. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Tuck, I thought you had enough common sense not to use her 'nickname,'" I bellowed out, now the two of us were laughing terribly.

"I know, but it was worth it!" He said, laughing in between words.

We calmed down a little and watched as Sam took her turn. Accidentally dropping the ball, it rolled over into the gutter; just like the next two times Sam took her turn. She scowled at her low score on the screen above and made her way back to her seat, clutching her side.

"Sam, you really don't look good. And did you pull a muscle or something while taking your turn? You're clutching your side," I said, now I really was getting concerned. I know it's nothing I should be too worried about, it's probably just flu or something, but I can't stand the thought of anything happening to her.

"Danny, really, it's fine. I just need a soda or something," she replied, placing her head in her hands. I sprung right up after she finished her sentence.

"I'll get you one, anyone else want anything?" I asked, checking my pocket for change. She smiled weakly at me and I couldn't help but beam.

"Thanks Danny, but a soda will be just fine."

I smiled again, and after taking Tuckers order (two burgers, two sets of fries, a bottle of water, and a soda, how can the guy eat so much?) I rushed off to the counter, first buying the soda for Sam. I'd get the others after words.

"Here Sam," I said handing her a diet ginger ale. She faintly smiled, tearing open the top of the can and taking a few sips before placing it at her side. She quickly raised her hand from her side to her mouth; she stood up and began to wobble her way to the washroom.

Even though I was worried sick by now, I grievously made my way to the counter to collect the rest of the order. I took my tray full of burgers and fries over to our table, and began to take a sip from my coke, carefully keeping an eye on the washroom door.

Fifteen minutes passed and still no Sam.

Okay, Tucker was pretty much finished his entire meal by now, why isn't she back yet? I walked up to the washroom door and began pounding my fist on the door. "Sam?" I said gently through the door. No answer. I knocked again, and still no answer.

I sighed, and casually made my way over to the men's room. Luckily no one was in there, they were all either taking their turn or ordering a pizza, so it took me no time for the blue rings to appear around my waist to transform me from Fenton to Phantom.

Quickly becoming intangible, I allowed myself to sink into the hard, wooden floor and I began exploring for the ladies room. Call me paranoid, but I was getting mighty concerned when I didn't receive an answer back from Sam.

And wow, am I glad I checked. Passed out on the floor, lay a crippled Sam, knocked out cold.

"SAM!" I yelled unintentionally. I bent down beside and took her pulse. No, she still had a steady pulse; it was nothing like a heart attack. I was afraid I might have a heart attack though. She had an _eau du vomit_ scent about her. She had obviously fainted, and she would defiantly need to go to the hospital.

My hands were shaking; I felt lightheaded and scared as I bent down and picked up Sam. When I was sure she was secure, I made the two of us intangible, flying through the roof, and flew off in the direction of Amity Park Hospital.

I cradled her head once we were outside, stroking her incredible black hair; I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "Please, be okay Sam."

* * *

Read and Review please! Reviews help me type faster as stupid as it sounds. xP That way I actually feel encouraged to finish. xD

Chapter two will be up soon. )


	2. The Diagnosis

Heh, okay, so here's the second chapter. Hope you like it! I like it, mind you, I wrote it. XD

_Please note that in this story, Sam has had really bad Liver problems in the past. I know it's not that way in the show, but meh. xD It's just what I need to do for this story._

**I do not own Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman**

* * *

The heart monitor beeped annoyingly every other minute next to Sam. Other doctors walked down the abandoned, third level empty hall way outside of her room, frantically searching through their clipboards or leaving for home.

I stood up and walked over to the large, glass window on the left side of Sam, watching the rain fall down in buckets over Amity Park. Sam loved the rain. I sighed, she was asleep now, and she couldn't look out over the town with me. I slumped my way back over to the empty seat next to her hospital bed taking in a quick peek at the clock. It was eight; the rest of her family would be here soon.

In the time I had taken her in last night, transforming myself back to my human self before carrying her in yelling for a doctor in the emergency ward, Sam had already gone through several tests. The doctors drew some blood when she was first accepted, and had just recently taken some more. She had a liver biopsy earlier today as well. Sam looked so tired in bed, she must be exhausted. I faintly smiled, reaching over and pulling a lock of hair that dangled in front of her face out of the way. Sam really hasn't changed since the accident. She had more of an hourglass figure now, looking more mature, but just as beautiful.

I jumped when there was a soft knock at the door. I turned to see the same doctor that was here a few hours ago when they took her blood. I stood up and walked quietly over to the doctor.

"Do you have any idea what's wrong with her?" Was the first thing I asked, too anxious to greet him kindly.

The doctor peered over his clipboard, pushing his glasses back on his face. "Well, we have an idea, but we need to draw another blood sample so the results are conclusive."

I nodded; at least they had an idea. "Umm, Doctor Wood…" I started, assuming it was his name, that's what it said on his clipboard.

He smiled, "Please, just call me Alex."

"Umm, okay, Alex, what Sam has, is it curable?" I asked, tumbling over my own words at the very thought if it wasn't curable.

"Don't worry, we caught it early, so she'll be just fine,"

I was beginning to become irritated. "What do you mean 'caught it early'? What does she have?" I caught myself beginning to yell the last part of my sentence.

"I'll explain later when her family arrives. By the way, why haven't they come yet?" He asked, looking a little concerned.

"They were on a cruise when I called them, they're on their way here as fast as they can, they should be here anytime now."

"Doesn't she have anymore visitors? Besides you, I mean." He asked.

"My older sister lives about an hour away, and I only got to call her this afternoon. They aren't great friends, but she cares about Sam. She'll be here in a few days, exams and all. Our other friend Tucker is downstairs looking for the cafeteria," I finished rolling my eyes at the whole Tucker/food thing.

"Well, I'll just draw some blood while waiting. The results will be ready in an hour or two once the lab is finished with it." He snapped on some white, plastic gloves on his way over to Sam's bedside, dropping his clipboard at the end of the bed. He took out an empty needle, and began to prepare her arm for the blood draw.

I felt so awkward standing there, watching some guy take some of Sam's blood; I said the first thing that came to mind. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

He glanced up, "Oh sure, can you hold her still please? If she wakes up, I can't have her wriggling around." Crap. Why couldn't he have asked anything _but _that?

I nervously leaned over Sam, keeping her crumpled up position in place. I began to sweat terribly, what happened if Sam woke up? Thank heavens though it doesn't take all that long to take a small blood sample. Dr. Wood leaned back, placing the vile of blood in his coat pocket, waving at me and heading off to the lab I supposed. It was just then that Tucker came back.

"Hey Danny," he greeted me with. "How's Sam doing?"

"I'm not quite sure yet, a doctor said that whatever she had was curable since it was caught early. He didn't say what yet, he said he'd tell later when Sam's parents arrive, which is quite annoying if you tell me."

Tucker nodded, taking a sip from a bottle of water he had with him. "So, when is her parents supposed to be here?"

I shrugged. "Anytime around…" But that question was answered when the Mr. And Mrs. Manson's barged through the door, yelling, "where's my baby!?". I looked over at Sam; she stirred at the sudden noise, a little surprised to see more people in the room then the last time, when it was just me.

"Oh Sammy! We were so worried about you!" Sam's mother cried as she made her way over to the bed to hug her only daughter, followed by her father.

"What's wrong with you Sammy? Has the doctors said anything?" Sam looked dazed now, almost as if she were lost.

"Uh, what? What are you talking about?" She said faintly, trying to sit up a little more.

"You're in the hospital Sam, remember?" Her mother said, beginning to look a little more concerned then she already was.

"I am?" Sam looked around the room, taking in everything I guess, shortly after the fact beginning to scratch like crazy at her arm.

"Sam, why are you scra-" but her mother stopped dead in her sentence, beginning to get a horror struck look on her face.

"_What_ is that?" She said, pointing to her shoulder, backing up a little. I stepped forward, curious about what she was talking about, stopping dead in my tracks when I saw little, red dots all over her shoulder.

Mr. Manson ran into the hallway, "Doctor! We need a doctor in here!" He yelled down the hall, quickly followed by a doctor and two nurses. They noticed what we had been scared about, rushing us out of the room. The four of us stood quaking outside her room, the nurses pulled the blinds, leaving us to stand there shivering in our shoes.

Two hours passed, we were still outside in the hallway. Tucker took a seat on the floor, the Manson's took a seat at the nearest bench, and I stood pacing outside of Sam's room. The nurses and doctors left after a few minutes, leaving us hanging on a thread saying we could see her later.

"Man, what do you think that was?" Tucker asked, breaking my set concentration on the hole I was graving into the ground with my constant pacing.

"I don't know," I said truly befuddled. "Why don't you look it up on your PDA?" I asked.

"Good idea!" Tucker said, eager to get back onto his ever so precious device.

Just as Tucker got a connection to the Internet on his PDA, Dr. Wood made his way down the hall, carrying a few X-rays next to his stuffed clipboard.

"Alex, what is wrong with Sam?" I boomed down the hall, unable to hold back my anger. He held up a hand, motioning for the four of us to follow him into Sam's room. We obeyed.

Sam was covered in some kind of lotion that was put all over her shoulder where the little red dots had been. She was awake and greeted us all with a faint smile.

"Sam, how are you feeling?" Her mother began, quickly followed by, "Doctor, what is wrong with our daughter?"

"Nice to see the two of you here," Alex began trying to set a more comfortable atmosphere. "Now that you're here, I'd like to have a talk with everyone about Sam."

There was an uncomfortable silence that drifted in the air when he took a pause. But finally he began.

"Those little red dots that Sam had on her shoulder are called _spider angiomas._ But that isn't the problem," Alex said.

"The spider angiomas are a symptom. You said that she was itching at her arm and seemed quite confused when you arrived correct?" He finished, directing the last part of what he said to Mrs. Manson. She nodded.

"These three things are all symptom's of cirrhosis."

Cirrhosis was an inflammation of the Liver. I gasped along with everyone else. My heart stopped beating and my mouth was dry. Cirrhosis can be deadly, and Sam had it? I was shocked. I think everyone was.

"But Doctor, how can she have cirrhosis? Doesn't that come from people who are serious drinkers?" Mrs. Manson began, her voice beginning to crack.

He hesitated. "Yes, but there are other ways of developing cirrhosis. One way, is Hepatitis C." He stopped as the rest of us waited for more. But he remained silent.

I began to feel my eyes moisten, and now I couldn't even feel a pulse. Sam? Hepatitis C? It didn't fit!

"Doctor, are you sure?" Mr. Manson began, cradling his sobbing wife in his arms.

Doctor Wood stared at his shoes then raised his eyesight back up to his clipboard. "The tests we ran were pretty convincing. And now that she's showing symptoms of cirrhosis, were quite certain that it is Hepatitis C."

Silence. That's all there was for a few minutes as everyone gathered their thoughts. Tucker looked stunned, in a trance like state almost. Sam's parents were in tears, clutching each other tightly, and me, I was shocked. I couldn't stand it if Sam passed away from this, I just couldn't…I really wished for a ghost attack right about now. I needed something to take out my frustration on.

"I'm afraid, there's more bad news," Alex began slowly. Everyone was suddenly alert; I don't think we could bear it if there was anything worse then this.

"Mr. And Mrs. Manson, I am sure you are aware of the severe problems in the past with Sam's liver," he said, looking for a history of some sort on his cluttered clipboard. They nodded. I remember as well. Sam was always in and out of hospitals. She was in the hospital once for almost a month since her liver was showing signs of failure. The Manson's came incredibly close to searching for a donor liver, but fortunately, it was just an infection and could be fixed with antibiotics. It was a simple infection, one that wouldn't do nearly as much damage to someone like Tucker or myself. Her liver was weak, that was that.

"Now, Cirrhosis is a problem in the liver, unfortunately for Sam. Normally, it takes months, even years for Cirrhosis to show. But since Sam's liver is far weaker then the average human, her liver was more susceptible to Cirrhosis. We've caught it early however, so the Hepatitis C can be cured," he finished the last part with a faint smile.

"But because of her medical history and all the problems with her liver, we would like to remove more severely damaged areas of the liver. It isn't that much since it was caught early, but we just want to be safe. We'll discuss this more later," he said. Obviously the conversion was only meant for older adults.

Sam was in the hospital, with more liver problems, and now she has Hepatitis C? This isn't happening. I have to pinch myself, slap myself, scare myself out of this nightmare somehow! Nothing was going to make this worse.

"But doctor, how did she _get_ Hepatitis C?" Sam's mother croaked.

"There's several ways a person can get it Mrs. Manson," he began. "Infected tattoo or drug needles, blood to blood, unsafe sexual activity…"

Every eye in the room turned to me at the last part of the sentence. Every. Single. One. Even Doctor Wood stopped talking when he noticed everyone gaping at me. The Manson's looked like a mixture of anger, shock and like they wanted to beat the living daylights out of me. Tucker looked from me to Sam questioningly.

Uh oh.

Things just got _a lot_ worse.

* * *

Poor Danny. xD Hope you like it so far! R&R Please! 


	3. Shocking Discoveries

Thanks for the reviews and alerts i'm getting! I didn't think this would be very good, but i'm glad you seem to by enjoying it! D Anyways, some people were asking some questions that confused them that I guess i should have made a little more clear. xD

In this FanFic, they're all seventeen years old. I said that in the first chapter, but I guess I didn't make it very clear. xD

They ARE NOT together in this fanfic, it isn't post Phantom Planet.

If anyone has anything else their confused about, I'll try to answer at the beginning of the next chapter.

So, here's chapter three, warning: It's kinda long. xP There's also a lot of stuff in this chapter. So yeah. xD

**I do not own Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman**

* * *

There was nothing but silence for a little. The light pitter-patter of the rain against the hospital window was the only thing to disturb it. That, and my heart beating so fast and ferociously, that I was positive everyone else could hear it thudding around insanely inside my chest. A concentrated line of sweat grew along my brows, and my legs went limp. My best friend had Hepatitis C, and her parents think I gave it to her. This day couldn't get any worse.

But along with everything else so far today, it did get worse.

Mr. Manson was the first to break the pained silence.

"Daniel Fenton…" He began, in a very low, edgy voice. I gulped.

"How _dare_ you do this to _our_ daughter!" He yelled with impressive force. I think everyone was startled, I know I was. I was standing here like a defenseless little kid who was about to get beaten by the large school bully. And like the little kid, I ran.

I barged through the sliding glass hospital door, to find a rather empty hallway. There was only a nurse behind a large desk in the middle of the hallway, talking away on the hospital phone while searching for some old files in her drawer. She never noticed me run past her desk, looking for a place, any place, to go. And quickly, Tucker was coming out of the room, running after me.

"Danny! Wait up man!" He yelled after me, as I took a right down another relatively abandoned hall. There were elevators at the end. I ran up to the closest one and began to furiously punch the call button. The doors sprang to life as I made my way inside, pressing the close button many times so Tucker couldn't get it.

"Wait, Danny! Don't do this! We have to talk!" I heard him yell as the elevator doors closed and the iron box began to elevate.

"Sorry Tuck," I whispered to no one in particular. "I need to be alone for a bit."

I knew Tucker was smart enough to take a separate elevator and follow me, but at this time of night, when most of the hospitals employees were sleeping, I was thank heavens alone in the elevator, which meant I could go ghost and fly myself away from this hospital.

Two rings found their way up and down my body, trading in my trademark jeans and T-shirt, for a symbolic superhero outfit. I became intangible and flew up and out of the elevator, rising to the top of the elevator shaft. I could see another elevator making it's way up, no doubt Tucker was in there.

It was chilly out, with the light rain turning into a heavy thunderstorm. I wrapped my arms around myself in an attempt to keep myself a little warmer, as I flew off in the direction of Amity Park's park.

I found my way into the forest terrain of Amity Park, finding a huge overgrown tree that looked relatively dry underneath. I stumbled when I landed, falling face first into the rough tree bark. I pushed myself up and lay against the branch some twenty feet above the damp, forest floor.

The rain became heavier over time, seeping through the leafs above me. At least the steady rhythm of rainfall was soothing to my ever-sore brain. I had a lot of things to think about.

Starting with the uneasy fact that Sam's parents think I gave her Hepatitis C! Why did everyone assume that in the first place? Sam and I aren't a couple, and unfortunately, we never have or will be. I think Tucker has made a little too many "lovebird" jokes around the Manson's. I'll have to remind myself to punch Tucker in the arm for that later. They never did approve of me, these last few years when I'd go up to Sam's room with her, her parents would always remind me to keep my hands to myself, followed by an angry scowl. In their heads, I imagine that they think I am some sort of reckless creature. The very thought was incredibly frustrating.

"Why did this have to happen!" I bellowed, punching hard at the tree bark again and again, until I couldn't feel my swollen and bleeding hands anymore. My frustration had gone down a little, but next time I'll have to keep in mind to punch something a lot softer then rough tree bark when I take out my frustration.

More then an hour passed as I sat in the overgrown tree. The rain wasn't lighting up, and I was already soaked to the core. As much as I hated to admit it, I should go back to the hospital. I was in trouble, but Sam is in way over her head, she's the one in real danger here. I should be there for her.

I sighed and stood up. I spread my arms and free fell to the ground and quickly rose at the last minute possible. I soared up into the bitter-cold wet sky, finding my way back to the hospital.

I became invisible as I drew closer; I could see Sam's window now, a bright, warm light to guide my way. The curtains were pulled back, and I had a clear view of the room. Sam wasn't alone; her parents and Dr. Wood accompanied her. Sam looked shocked, tired, and like she wanted to get away from everything, and I didn't blame her one bit.

Mr. And Mrs. Manson looked like they were in a hissy fit, pointing fingers at the doctor and making annoyed faces. I had a terrible gut feeling that it was me they were discussing, but I couldn't be sure. I phased through the wall silently, and floated near the group invisibly.

"You seem rather certain that the boy is the cause, why is that? He seems like a nice, respectable young man; their friend tells me their not even together," Dr. Wood commented to her parents calmly.

"Are you kidding? The way those two flirt, I wouldn't be surprised if they were dating behind our backs!" Mrs. Manson retorted.

"And the way he looks at her sometimes, it just makes it seem like he's some sort of…wild animal!" Mr. Manson said. So, my reckless creature theory was right. But I didn't think anyone caught my longing stares at her. I suddenly felt embarrassed. But the way he described the way I look at her, I shivered. It wasn't true in the way he was thinking.

Dr. Wood sighed and continued, "I'm sure the boy is not the blame, like I said, there _are_ other ways of contracting Hepa…" but he was caught off by Mr. Manson raising his hand.

"Look, I'm sure there are. But right now, I bet you anything it was that boy. And I also bet that if you looked in his backpack he left over in that chair over there, you'd probably find a bag of condoms or something!" Mr. Manson yelled. And if I weren't invisible, I would be blushing madly about now. Condoms? Why would I carry _those_ around? If he thought he was going to find anything interesting in that bag, he'd sure be disappointed. Unless he found physics homework to be of any interest to him. Uh oh. Something struck me, there was one thing in that bag that weren't meant for his or anyone but me, Tucker and Sam's eyes. The Fenton thermos. Almost everyone knew that 'Danny Phantom' used something like a thermos to suck up ghosts, if anyone got to close, I'd be ruined.

Dr. Wood calmly walked over to the chair I was sitting in earlier. He set down his clipboard on the floor, and began to dissect my torn up backpack.

"Mr. Manson, all I see in here, is some physics and trig homework, his cell phone, and…" Dr. Wood's voice trailed off. His eyes began to widen slightly and so did mine.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a confused Tucker make his way out of the elevator, and begin to strut his way back towards Sam's room. His eyes began to widen as well, and his pace began to pick up when he saw Dr. Wood searching through my bag.

"Oh Tucker, please do something, please, please, please," I began to say to myself silently, crossing my fingers. And by some sort of insane miracle, he did.

The door opened, and everyone in the room jumped slightly. Tucker quickly ran up beside the doctor, and began to tug at the bag. "Uh, Danny needs this, I need to go bring it to him," he said quickly, pulling it out of the doctors reach.

"Where is Danny?" Mr. Manson boomed, but Tucker had already bounded down the hallway towards the elevators, slinging my rutty old backpack across his back. Sam's father didn't get an answer.

I'd seen enough. I phased through the wall and made my way towards the elevators, finding Tucker going to the roof. I flew myself inside the hollow, moving box, making myself appear, startling Tucker half to death.

"Dude, you have to be more careful, he almost found the Fenton thermos in your bag, if anyone saw that, your secret would be gone!" he said, slightly yelling. It was true though, I couldn't afford slip-ups.

I transformed back into Fenton before the elevator doors opened, shrugging my backpack into place. It was completely still, with not a soul in site on the rooftop. I knew Tucker wouldn't even wait five seconds before the questions came pouring.

"Okay, some explanations would be nice! _What _is going on between you and Sam?" he yelled as we walked along the rooftop.

"Nothing!" I stammered back. He didn't look convinced.

"That's not what Sam's parents think," he replied.

I sighed and began soothing my temples with my hands. This was all too much for one night to digest. I breathed in and out, trying to keep calm. I was one more poke away from exploding on the next person who bothered me.

"Well, they're wrong, I would never do anything like that to Sam! I would never disrespect her like that! Besides, anything like that wouldn't happen between us. I still haven't even gathered the courage to tell her how I feel, or at the very least kiss h-" oh crap. I shot a hand across my mouth, trying to keep more words from spilling out.

Tucker burst out laughing. I glared at him. "It's not funny Tuck."

He was still laughing, gasping for air around now. "I know! But I knew you liked her!" he said, giggling in between words.

If only looks could kill, I was carving a deep hole in the back of his neck with my glare. It did nothing.

"Tucker…" I began slowly. He stopped laughing when he noticed I was serious.

"Sorry. Man, what are you going to do?" Tucker asked. I took a seat at the nearest place I could find, burying my head in my hands.

"I have no idea. Sam's parents think it was me, and I have no idea how to convince them otherwise. If I go even within ten feet of Sam now, they'll put a restraining order on me or something," I moaned, burying my head deeper into hands if possible.

"Dude, there has to be _some_ way of telling what gave it to her. Maybe you could ask Dr. Wood about that?" I perched up; a light bulb began to flicker brightly in my head. I stood up and began walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Tucker asked bewildered.

"There has to be _some_ sort of test to prove that I had nothing to do with it. There must some sort of test right?" Tucker nodded, and stood up to race after me.

We found ourselves on the familiar empty third level hallway floor. The lady at the desk was still there, only off the phone now. We walked up to her desk casually; she warmly smiled and greeted us. I faintly smiled back, stopping at her desk.

"Do you know where I can find Dr. Alex Wood?" I asked the lady. But a voice behind me answered that before she did.

"I'm right here," Dr. Wood said, grinning. "I was hoping you'd show up again soon. I need the two of you to come with me." I gulped.

We walked back to the fleet of elevators; he pressed the call button and waited patiently. I felt like I was about ready to jump out of my skin. I had a feeling this had something to do with a little talk with Mr. And Mrs. Manson.

He must have noticed my unease, he chuckled deeply. "No need to be tense son, were just going to the lab for a few minutes, and I need the two of you with me."

I was able to breath again, but Tucker straightened and stood as if a cool stone statue. He hated hospitals. It was a big step for him to be here visiting Sam. He had gotten better with hospitals over time, but anything to do with labs where there were needles and blood still made him woozy.

"What do we need to do?" I asked casually as the elevator doors greeted us, making our way to the fourth floor where I'm guessing the labs were.

He sighed, as if he were trying to avoid the subject as long as possible. "Boys, your friend has an incredibly weak liver, far weaker then the average human being. Since she was infected with Cirrhosis, we want to remove the damaged parts of the liver and replace it with healthy liver, just to be safe, so no more problems for your friend arrives," Tucker and I nodded, a little startled by the heavy doors moving, releasing us into a new part of the hospital. The hallway was like the third level hall; bare. There were a few more people however. A janitor, another lady behind a large desk like on the previous floor, and a few nurses.

"Unfortunately, it takes a great deal of time to search for people willing to donate part of their liver. The blood types have to match as well, making the process even more difficult. We'd like to draw some blood from the two of you, just in case any of you two have the same blood type." Tucker winced, he hated having blood drawn. I shivered, I agreed with Tucker, needles were not my cup of tea.

We took a right, and walked down to the end of a large hallway. Dr. Wood pushed open some huge glass doors, leading us into a bright room filled with patient beds and drawers with needles and other things I had no idea what they were used for, and on the other side, computers and a bunch of other medical machines, where again, I had no idea what their use was for.

"Just take a seat, it will only take a few minutes. I'm having some of the nurses help." Dr. Wood walked off to one of the cupboards, searching quietly for a few needles. We were graved to our seats, watching with enormous eyes as he came back with a large silver tray filled with needles.

"Um, have Mr. And Mrs. Manson been tested?" I asked, my voice crackling near the end, after seeing him pull out a rather unfriendly looking needle.

"Yes, we looked at the blood samples under a microscope right after their blood was drawn. From the looks of it, Sam won't be able to get a transplant from them. Their blood looked like a close match, but we couldn't tell if it were definite. It was sent off to another hospital for better results," he said casually, as if he weren't about to stab me with a big, metallic object.

He dabbed my arm with rubbing alcohol, and stuck in the needle without a sound. I winced, it didn't kill me, but it just stung. On the other hand, I preferred to keep sharp objects out of my arm, and was greatly tempted to rip out the needle.

He pulled it out, quickly placing a bandage and applying pressure to the area I had blood taken from.

"There, not so bad right?" I smiled shyly as he stalked off to the other side of the room, separating himself from Tucker and me with a glass wall. He handed the nurse that was in there the vile of blood, quickly talking to her, followed by her nodding understandingly. Minutes later, I could see them looking at it underneath a highly advanced microscope.

Dr. Wood toke a peek, looking quite pleased. He tapped on the clear glass window at me, grinning widely. "Danny, I think you're a match," he said happily. I felt my heart leap; I was going to help Sam. She was going to be fine.

He began walking back around the glass to Tucker and myself, beginning to talk to me. "We can't be one hundred percent positive, but we'll send it off to make s…"

But he was abruptly cut off by the nurse on the opposite side of the glass wall where Tucker and I were. "Um, doctor, I think you should see this." She said quickly, her voice slightly concerned.

I gulped, what was it now? What could they possible see under that microscope?

I froze. I froze and couldn't move, like a cool, carved statue. My breathing picked up, and if I were attached to a heart monitor, it would be beeping like crazy right now. Ever since the accident, I had always wondered about one thing; if it did anything to effect me, where blood and cells were concerned. I never knew, since I didn't have a handy microscope or scanner at my house. Well, one that I was going to trust anyways. As much as I knew, my parents could have made what looked like an innocent microscope to be deadly, ghost-hunting equipment. I remained still, not even blinking. I moved my eye steadily over to the area where Dr. Wood and the nurse were.

"Look, Rosie, I'm sure it's nothing…" he began, cutting himself off after looking through the microscope. He stopped talking and moving all together.

"Wow…" I saw him lip briefly. He stared up at me in shock, and what looked like a mix between being scared, and confused. Tucker was still as well; I think we were all thinking the same thing.

"Rosie, send this down to the advanced lab downstairs. I want…" he paused, grabbing a piece of paper, scribbling down a few words and throwing it at the nurse, "these tests done on it. If they need more blood, tell them to talk to me."

A cold chill ran up my spine. This was going to end badly.

"Danny, come along," he motioned, his voice sounded shocked still. I blabbed the first thing that came to my head.

"Where are we going?" I said, my voice breaking in all the wrong areas.

He walked quickly, his pace much faster, and a lot more tense, then my own. He half turned his head toward me. "Were checking you in."

* * *

Hope your liking it so far! R&R please! )


	4. Hostage

Thank you again for everyone who's reviewing!! Now, this chapter is quite short; but I hope you like it!

Danny is basically rude and annoyed in this chapter; no, I don't intend it to be out of his character, but I'd be annoyed if i were in his place, so that's how i wrote it. xD

The next chapter may not be up for another week; I might be going to visit my older sister who lives about 4 hours away. I'm not sure if I can get internet there. I could be wrong though..xP

**I do not own Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"If I had to spend another minute in here with that annoying heart monitor, I am going to blast that machine to bits!" I muttered cruelly to myself.

I sighed, rubbing my temples, slightly wincing from the overly bright lamps that hung above. I lay back in the hospital bed I was assigned, irritated by the thick, itchy blanket slung over me. The pale yellow robe I was made to wear was no improvement on the blanket. There was an ugly gray tray at the end of the bed, holding a cup and a pitcher of water that tasted like plastic. The blinds that faced the large hallway were open, it was humiliating seeing families and friends on their way to visit others, staring at me wide eyed with curiosity as to why I was there. Now I know how Sam felt.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I grunted, instantly turning around and grabbing my pillow, chucking it across the room at the cabinets in frustration. I regretted that within moments, I had a needle stuck in my hand that was transferring I.V. fluids to me, my hand throbbed.

A brown haired, middle-aged nurse poked her head it, noticing the mess I made at the end of the room with my pillow. She looked at me disapprovingly, dusting off the pillow as she brought it back over to me.

"Honey, you have to lay still. You've had about five blood draws this morning, you'll get dizzy if you don't lay still," she said, propping the pillow behind my back. I folded my arms and glared at her.

"I don't care, all I care about is getting out of here. There's nothing wrong with me!" I spat back. She simply ignored me, heading over to the heart monitor to check my heart rate.

She sighed. "I know it may seem that way, but Danny, you've got some quite bizarre blood cells. We need to make sure they're nothing cancerous or anything potentially dangerous that could harm your friend if you do end up donating some of your liver."

I was silent. I didn't know what I could say back, what could I say? I'm half ghost and that's why my cells are different from a humans? I don't think so.

"Do you want the TV on or anything to read?" She asked quietly on her way out of the room. I stared at the blank TV. "No, I'm fine."

She opened the sliding glass door, leaving the room back to her workstation. But I wasn't left alone, she kept the door open, Dr. Wood and a few nurses came in.

"Danny? How are you feeling?" Dr. Wood asked with concern.

"Me? I'm swell. Just lazing here in a hospital bed when I have absolutely no reason too," I turned my head away from him, staring out the window at the rainy afternoon that was hanging about Amity Park. Soft rain trickled down my window, tapping against the glass.

Dr. Wood sighed, making his way over to my hospital bed, waving off to the two nurses to get some empty needles.

"I know it may seem that way Danny, but you want to help your friend right?" He said calmly, taking a seat at the end of my bed.

"Well, yeah. But I thought that you guys wouldn't let me do the donation anymore since you've discovered these 'abnormal cells,'" I said, making my voice sarcastic when I said 'abnormal cells.'

"That would be the case yes, if what you have wouldn't potentially harm your friend, it's possible. But your friend is growing a lot sicker, if you do end up being the donor, we have to make sure you're healthy, and fast. We still may need to find a new donor however, just in case you can't do the donation in the end."

I grunted, still keeping my attention to the window. But my mind was elsewhere; Sam was getting sicker? I couldn't imagine Sam's pale face, charged up to a hundred different machines, just to keep her alive. My blood ran cold.

"We're ready," called one of the nurses from the other side of the room.

Dr. Wood nodded, motioning for me to get up. I groaned loudly.

"Where are we going _now?_" I'd already been all over the hospital ever since I've been admitted. I've seen a full body scanner, ultrasounds, even machines that performed biopsies. Pretty much anything you could find in a hospital.

"Were going to a blood work lab. Were going to draw some blood, and show you how it looks, so you understand why we're concerned." I will admit, I was a little edgy to see what the doctors were finding so fascinating about me.

I began to get up, feeling a little woozy from lying down all day and all the blood draws. Dr. Wood pushed me back down onto the bed, turning to the nurses.

"Can you get a wheel chair for us please?"

I was appalled. "A wheel chair? I'm fine! I can walk!" I shouted, waving my arms.

"I know, I'm sure you can, but you may pass out because of all the blood draws that you've had today," He said, sounding slightly irritated. One of the two nurses came back within moments with a wheelchair. I propped myself into it, and the doctor pushed me down the hall towards the elevators.

One of the nurses pressed the call button, the four of us waited patiently for the elevator. The doors opened and took us to the fifth floor.

The fifth floor was bustling with life. There were doctors everywhere, followed by younger doctors in training, and nurses. At least I didn't stick out, there were at least three other people in a wheel chair in the large hallway. We squeezed our way through the crowd, finding ourselves in a familiar room filled with more microscopes and needles.

They wheeled me up next to a large microscope; setting the table it sat on to my eye level. I felt a pinch in my arm that felt very distant, I was getting used to the constant poking and prodding. He pulled the needle out of my arm, setting it onto a little tray beside him. A nurse took it away, coming back with it within moments, setting it underneath the microscope.

My eyes widened until the point that I thought they were going to fall out. My hands were frozen on the knobs; I gulped. I suddenly understood what was shocking the doctors.

I could see my blood underneath the scope, but the cells kept disappearing and reappearing, like the way I do when I go invisible and then reappear. And for a second, I thought I saw a cell or two that was brightly colored, almost looking like ectoplasm. I may have been seeing things however.

It was hard to pull myself away from that, it was amazing. Yet, slightly disturbing to see my blood doing that. Disturbing because it wouldn't take much longer for the doctors to figure out that I was half ghost if they kept seeing this.

Dr. Wood placed him hand on my shoulder, I stared back at him. He nodded, "Do you see why we're concerned?" I nodded slightly, turning away from the microscope. It felt like there was a huge rock lodged in the middle of my throat. I spoke, sounding more like a choke, "Can I go back to my room now?"

Dr. Wood nodded, motioning for one of the nurses to take me back. I was in my own little world when I was finally back in my uncomfortable bed. They were seeing ghost cells. And these doctors weren't idiots, surely it wouldn't take them much longer to figure out I was part ghost, and if that happened, my secret would be ruined. I gulped. I had to get out of here.

This love is killing me, but she's the only one.

I ran up quietly to the blinds, the last thing I wanted was some psycho nurse chaining me to the bed for constantly getting up. I drew the blinds, and ran over to the window. I knew one way of getting out, and it didn't include the front door.

I began my transformation; I could clearly see the two white rings around my waist, when I heard a knock at the door. I jumped, racing back to my bed, staying in human form. I was shivering madly.

"Yes?" I called out weakly.

The glass door opened slightly, and I took on the pose of a statue; it was Mr. Manson.

"Danny, we have to talk."

* * *

R&R? Please? 


	5. The Truth

Kay,..here's the 5th chapter. xD Sorry it took a while to update, my life has been a little insane lately, plus i've just found Windows Movie Maker on my computer and began making vids. Here's the link to my account, feel free to talk to me there too! ;) ( ) Sorry, it's pretty short, but i'm eager to finish since I have a story idea in my head that's been there for a while that I want to start. xD ANYWAYS, here's the 5th chapter! XD

**I do not own Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman**

* * *

I was frozen; like I was a helpless lamb staring into the eyes of a bloodthirsty lion. I began to shake menacingly, positive he could feel the severe vibrations through the floor as he approached me. My blood ran cold and a lump the size of a frog swelled in my throat.

I jumped when I heard an erratic beeping next to me; the heart monitor was going wild. I grimaced; I just _had_ to be attached to a heart monitor at this exact moment. I groaned, still keeping my eyes on the angry father as he approached me.

The machine ran madly, Mr. Manson glanced over at the heart monitor. He took a seat on an empty chair that sat not even a meter away from my bed. My shaking increased as he took a deep breath, clasping his hands together, looking like he was ready to have a long talk with me. I winced, preparing myself for the worst.

"Danny, I just had a talk with Sam's doctors, and now I'd like to have a talk with you," he started off with; his tone of voice took on a kinder manner. I nodded slightly.

"While the doctors ran some tests on Sam, they noticed a small marking on her lower back. They looked more into it, it was a small tattoo," he paused, looking disgusted. "She got a tattoo about a month ago, the doctors think she got Hep. C from an infected needle, since it wasn't the cleanest place on earth."

He stopped for a moment, giving me time to suck it all in. I breathed out a sigh of relief; finally, the doctors were able to find something that proved I didn't give Sam Hep. C. I was positive Mr. Manson was going to give me some sort of "what did you do to our daughter, and give me 'the talk.'" The heart monitor ran back to its normal course, as I smiled widely, relieved, forgetting that Mr. Manson was there, startling me slightly when he began to talk again.

"There is something I need to discuss with you about though," He said. His face turned cold and stone like, quickly trading the smile on my face in for a frown. Uh oh. What else was he going to talk to me about? He didn't need to give me 'the talk' since I didn't do anything.

"Danny, first thing first, my wife and I are sorry for jumping to conclusions so quickly. We figured that you…might have something do with it because of how close you guys are, I mean, everyone is always mistaking you guys as a couple," he shrugged at the last part. I felt the skin on my cheeks burn as the heart monitor skipped a little faster.

I choked, looking for my voice, but Mr. Manson cut me off, holding up a one finger. "But that's why I'm here now, we need to set some things straight." I gulped.

"Danny, honestly, I need to know if you like Sam. I mean, _like_ Sam," he said, waiting contently for my reply. My eyes widened up to the size of dinner plates, feeling his stare etch into my face. The heart monitor was picking up a lot of speed now; I blushed, turning my head away. All I could manage was a shaking of the head, in a 'no' manner.

Mr. Manson sighed, his tone a little softer. "Danny, lying won't do you much good, your attached to a heart monitor and the heart speeds up when you lie. I'll know if you're lying," he said, with a little chuckle.

Unfortunately, he was right. He could ask me my deepest and darkest secrets, and he'd know if I was lying about the answers. I need to remember to keep myself away from heart monitors as much as possible. I blushed, nodding my head ever so slightly.

Mr. Manson smiled lightly, almost as if to comfort me. "Danny, it's okay, I don't mind. I think you're a nice boy, really," I heard him mutter "somewhere way, way deep inside me," something I'm sure I _wasn't_ supposed to hear.

"But Danny, if you like her, I expect you to show your affection _appropriately_," I was confused what his intentions were from that sentence, but then I remembered what he said the other day when I was floating in Sam's room. "_You should see the way he looks at her!"_ I grimaced, knowing the conversation would be heading in a direction I really didn't want to go down.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I managed to choke out quietly. He sighed before beginning again.

"Danny, I've seen the way you look at her. I _know_ for a fact that you want to be together with her." The heart monitor picked up. "But I'm worried that you want to be with her for the wrong reasons, just to be with her body for say."

I blushed madly, trying to look away, my best friends father thinks I want to sleep with his daughter. This is probably going to be the worst conversation I'll have. In my entire life. Ever.

"Umm, Mr. Manson?" I croaked. "I don't want to be with Sam because I want to…sleep with her," I spoke the last part a little awkwardly. "I…love, your, daughter, for who she is, I always have, I-I would never do anything like that to her. If I hurt her, I would never forgive myself," I slapped a hand over my mouth before more personal things spilled out accidentally.

He smiled lightly, "I'm glad to hear that Danny. I don't mind, a lot, if you want to be with Sam. She likes you a lot too, you know," I froze. The heart monitor stopped for a moment. Sam, liked me too? I smiled, slightly laughing; again, forgetting her father was right next to me. He chuckled before his face turned hard again.

"But if I catch you doing _anything_ I don't approve of with my daughter, I _will_ set a restraining order on you, is that clear?" I was a little surprised at his sudden change of mode, but managed to say, "Yes sir."

"And if you guys are even remotely close to _thinking_ about sleeping together…" I winced as the heart monitor began to run again. "You will hear a lecture from me about 'safe sex' before anything happens, understood?" He added, a little harshly. I nodded, blushing.

"Good," he got up, and began walking to the door. He was finally leaving; I let out a sigh of relief.

"Gee, that conversation wasn't awkward at all," I whispered quietly to myself, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

The sliding glass door opened, letting Mr. Manson out. He paused before fully leaving the room, turning his glance over to my direction.

"Is there anything that my wife and I could do? We still feel bad about everything," I thought a minute, surprised by their act of kindness. I couldn't answer right away. Mr. Manson had to wait since Dr. Wood and a nurse I haven't seen before came into my room, sliding behind them a tray full of needles. I moaned, more blood draws.

"Hello there, how are you feeling?" Dr. Wood asked gently. I rolled my eyes, "Great." I said sarcastically. He pulled out a large needle, and had the nurse rub my arm with rubbing alcohol where they would be taking my blood.

"Just hold still, this will only take a moment," he said, sticking the needle in my arm. I didn't even flinch now, the blood draws were so constant I had begun to become used to the constant poking and prodding. He took out the needle after a moment, setting it on the dull silver tray that sat next to him.

The nurse gave me some juice, and left the room. Dr. Wood began to follow behind, but I found my voice before he left. "Actually, yes Mr. Manson. Could we have a talk with Dr. Wood?"

The two seemed befuddled by my request, but listened anyways. Mr. Manson crossed his arm and leaned back against the door waiting for me to begin. Dr. Wood placed his clipboard down and took a seat next to my bed.

"Is there _any_ way I can get out of here? I'm not sick! I'm fine!" I shouted.

Mr. Manson looked deep in thought for a moment before speaking up. "We can do that," he said slowly. Dr. Wood looked shocked by my request.

"But Danny, these cells are, abnormal, we need to see what's causing your cells to act this way!" Dr. Wood protested, looking back and forth between Mr. Manson and me. "Can you really get him out of here?" He said, sounding annoyed.

"Trust me, I have my ways," he said. I presumed it was the large amounts of money his family had.

Mr. Wood groaned, seemingly annoyed as he rubbed his temples. "How fast can you get him out of here?"

Mr. Manson shrugged, "In a matter of hours, really."

He sighed, looking for some way to convince me to stay here. But there was no way he could convince me to stay here. My secret was at stake here; I couldn't risk it any further.

"Okay, can we have a _few_ more tests before he's released? During the time that you're doing, whatever you're doing to get him out of here," he waved his hand toward Mr. Manson.

I gave him a pleading look, trying to get the message across to him that I did not want to endure any more tests. Obviously he didn't get the message.

"Well, I guess it's okay for a few more tests, but then that's it," he said, turning to leave the room. Dr. Wood looked solemnly at me.

"Danny, are you sure you want to be discharged? What if there's something seriously wrong with you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine! Can we get the rest of your 'tests' over with?" I growled at him. Dr. Wood straightened up and pulled out a wheelchair from outside the hall. I made my way into it, and he pushed me towards the elevators.

"What kind of test is this one going to be? Another blood draw, because soon I won't have any more blood left for you to take," I said sarcastically. Dr. Wood ignored my comment.

"Were going to ultrasound your heart, see if there is anything in your heart going wrong, since all blood passes through the heart." He said. I stayed silent. The elevator doors sprang to life, taking me to endless tests for the next several hours.

* * *

Please R&R! (Thanks for all the reviews I'm getting so far!) 


	6. The Ultrasound

Well, new chapter! XD It's not the greatest chapter, I'm getting less and less happy with my writing. I think it's because I'm focusing mainly on a story I'll be writing after this, I think it'll be my best yet! So I'm paying more attention to that I guess. XD Again though, I'd love to thank everyone for all the reviews! D hugs

Another thing, I noticed when I posted my last chapter, it didn't show the link to my LiveVideo account. 0o It doesn't work at all when I try to post it, so when you go to and do a search under Channels for TeenFanatic, that's me. :) So feel free to send me a note and chat if you have an account there:D

**AGAIN, I do not own Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman**

Enjoy!

* * *

"This will take a few minutes, so before I begin, are you comfortable?" Dr. Wood asked kindly while slopping blue ultrasound gel on my chest. I rolled my eyes, still not happy with the fact that he had gotten his 'last few tests.' 

"Yeah, I can't see how anyone wouldn't be comfortable if they had a bunch of slimy, blue gel all over them," I said bitterly to Dr. Wood as he pulled out a metallic device and began rubbing it over my chest. He chuckled. I resigned myself and stayed silent through out the ultrasound of my heart. I felt about ready to phase through the floor and get myself out of here at the moment though. After seeing my blood under a microscope disappearing and reappearing like a ghost, I was becoming anxious of what my heart would look like since all blood ran through the heart. I gulped, expecting the worse.

Dr. Wood focused on the small object rotating in circles on me. A small screen sat on top of a metallic box where the small handle that was being rubbed on my chest was attached. With his free hand he clicked on a few buttons that sat below the screen. The picture on the screen became clearer after a few minutes. By now, I could see a clear image of my heart.

I braced myself. I was afraid that the doctor was about to scream and yell for nurses with crash carts or something. I never really understood what was going on inside ever since I acquired my ghost powers. But my biggest guess was that ghosts didn't have hearts; and if they did, they didn't beat. Like they were dead. I gulped. There was another possibility I had in mind however. Since I'm half human, my heart surely must beat at least a little right? Probably not the normal pace of a regular human since technically, I'm half dead. I moaned, crash carts and nurses would still end up coming in the room.

Dr. Wood eyed me suspiciously after hearing me groan. "Something wrong?" He asked, turning his attention to the screen. I shoke my head. "No, just…thinking of some other stuff I suppose."

"Like your friend Sam?" He pressed. I pulled my eyebrows together, that was the complete opposite of what I had been thinking about. But now that the subject was brought up, I drifted off into wonder about that too. Was she doing all right? Did she find someone who could donate part of his or her liver? How much longer did she have to stay here?

I opened my mouth and the questions all began to accidentally spill out. Like a water faucet being turned on, the questions didn't stop coming out.

"Has she had surgery yet? Is she going to get surgery? When? Who?…" I began, but Dr. Wood put a finger up to his mouth. I zipped my mouth closed, feeling slightly embarrassed. He chuckled.

"Don't worry, we found a match; her mother. They're getting her into surgery as soon as possible, most likely sometime today or early tomorrow. She'll be fine."

I grinned; feeling like an enormous weight had just been lifted off my shoulders. Sam was going to be all right. I smiled widely; I couldn't help but feel happy. Dr. Wood grinned with me for a moment before his face set into cold stone, a serious manner. "Now to figure out what's wrong with you."

My happiness was gone. Vanished. Nowhere to be seen. The first time I've been happy in days and he had to ruin it. I scowled; glaring at him.

"There is nothing wrong with me for the one hundredth time!" I shouted. He seemed taken aback, but he continued with the ultrasound. He turned to look at the screen and froze. I could see his body form into a rigid, frozen form. He gulped; turning back to me, his voice trembling.

"My boy, there most certainly…is." I raised an eyebrow. He slid his foot over to the machine, pulling it closer and placing it at an angle so I could see the screen clearly. My jaw froze in place and I too became motionless.

There was one thing I was thankful for on one hand; the two assumptions I had about how my heart would be during the ultrasound were both wrong. I was stunned. My heart was still in its rightful place and beating steadily. But what I saw was the thing I'd least suspect. It was hard to see, especially on an ultrasound machine, but if you looked closely enough, you could faintly see blood pumping in and out of the valves. Blood went in through the right atrium, as I remember from ninth grade biology, one of the first valves the blood passes through in the heart. It went to the next valve and vanished; like it had never been there. On the left side of my heart it did the same only in reversed order, blood came in appearing like it wasn't there and reappearing in the next valve. Just like the way my blood looked under the microscope; disappearing and reappearing. I gulped. I heard a few clicks and the screen went blank.

I was dazed. It was all so strange; so awkward to absorb. I pressed my fingers to my temples, massaging them gently. Dr. Wood took a cloth and began wiping the gooey ultrasound gel off my chest. When I was clean and dry, Dr. Wood collected the machine and it's contents and walked dazed out of the lab without speaking a word.

A nurse poked her head in the room. "Do you want me to take you back to your room, sweetie?" She asked angelically. I didn't even bother to argue as she took me back to my hospital room.

Before I knew it, I was back in my bland hospital room. As if I had blinked and missed everything; like I just appeared out of nowhere. The nurse wasn't in the room, and as far as I could tell, I was alone. I was thankful for that, because I was on the edge of a mental breakdown from these last few days. I still had a hard time wrapping my head around what I had seen on the ultrasound. It didn't seem real.

I lifted my knees up against my chest, pushing the rough, uncomfortable hospital blankets against my face. But I didn't care. I buried my face deeply in the covers and fell into deep thought.

Beginning with the fact that ever since I've acquired my ghost powers, I have no idea what's going on with my body anymore. I had no idea whatsoever about my heart and my blood. And who knows? The next thing I know my kidneys could be disappearing or something. I let out a frustrated, muffled sigh. And this whole thing with Sam; nobody really told me anything ever since I had been admitted. The only thing I've really heard about her was what Dr. Wood said this afternoon.

And that was all I remember thinking. The next thing I knew, my face was no longer against the hospital blankets, but pushed against my pillow. The dull gray skies outside had been traded in for dark navy blue sky sparkling with stars. Obviously I fell asleep. And something was gently pushing at my back; the thing that I guessed woke me up. I groaned; my eyelids were still begging for sleep. I groggily turned over to see who had woken me up. Dr. Wood.

His face was solemn, frowning. I sat up lazily; I knew he wanted to talk. The look on his face expressed that he had uncovered something disturbing. He held his clipboard to his right side; I could see a lot of papers and X-rays that were about to fall out. Ugh. I wanted a black hole to open up and let me fall in; I had already uncovered enough things about myself that I never wanted to know.

He took the vacant seat that was positioned next to my bed, setting his clipboard on the nightstand. He cupped his hands together, and sighed. I knew this was going to be a long talk.

"Danny, I need to talk to you about a few things," he started calmly. I waited for him to continue. He pulled out a large X-ray that looked exactly like the screen on the Ultrasound. I winced.

"I took this picture near the end of the ultrasound we took earlier," he said, pointing to the X-ray.

"How earlier was that? What time is it?" Was the first thing I managed to say. He gave an awkward, small smile. "It's one in the morning Danny. Sorry I had to talk to you at this time, but I needed to talk to you before you were released. And no one is really here, I needed to talk to you privately." I gulped.

"You see Danny, the heart is an extraordinary thing," he said, waving his hand around the X-ray. "But unfortunately, there are many things that can go wrong with the heart." He began to rattle off a bunch of names of diseases the heart can undergo that I had no idea about whatsoever. I mean, what was Cardiomyopathy?

"But Danny, the thing we saw with…your heart…doesn't fit. No heart disease has any…symptom like the ones your showing. It's almost as if the blood in your heart and your entire body…disappears and reappears. Almost the way a…ghost does." I froze. I was an immovable object. If he continued along this train of thought, it wouldn't take him long to figure out I was part ghost. And he was smart at that too; it would only be a matter of days before he figured it out. If he didn't already. I winced at the thought, relieved that I was being released some time tomorrow. Well, technically later this morning.

I swallowed hard, looking for my voice. "W-what are you getting at?" I croaked. His face fell even more, like he was trying avoid this part of the conversation. Instead of replying, he stood up and walked across the room to another empty chair where my backpack was sitting. He picked it up and carried it across the room back to his seat. He unzipped the bag, and as he did so, the heart monitor picked up. Blasted thing, I needed to get myself unattached from that thing and fast.

He dug around in my bag before his hand pulled out slowly. He pulled out a small, metal device; the Fenton Thermos. He tossed it to me; I was in such shock that I almost dropped it. I held it befuddled in my hand, keeping my gaze on the doctor.

"Danny, the other day, Mr. Manson asked me to check in your bag for…something," I blushed, remembering what he thought I had in there. I nodded ever so slightly, I was surprised he saw.

"I found that in your bag, but your friend came and took the bag away along with…that before I could investigate it further. There was something familiar about it." He said. The heart monitor picked up even more. I had an uneasy feeling that I knew where he was taking this conversation.

"I couldn't place where I had seen it," he continued. "And tonight it struck me. I remember watching the news the other week. It had something on there about that character that protects Amity Park; Danny Phantom." My lids popped open at hearing the name. "They had some video clips of the fellow, one of them showed him sucking up another ghost into a device, that looks almost identical to that." He poked the thermos. My heart sank and my stomach did cartwheels.

"You look similar to the guy as well," he continued. "Despite that hair and eye color, the two of you have pretty much the same structure." I moaned inside. If I he did know I was Danny Phantom, I would sink through the floor right after this conversation was finished and probably fly somewhere far away. I could imagine it now; news cameras, fanatic's, and not a moment of peace alone if he told even one person by accident; gossip travels fast around here. It would hurt to leave though. That would mean leaving my family. And Sam. My side ached at the thought; either way ended up bad for me. He broke my train of thought.

"I've put a lot of thought into this, and everything seems to fit. I need to know. Danny…are you …Danny Phantom?" He whispered the last part.

The heart monitor stopped. I forgot to breath. My jaw was clenched and my fists curled into little balls. I was a statue; I couldn't move. I was lifeless. The only thing that did move in my body was the small message scrolling across my brain. "Get out of here."

* * *

You've probably figured out by now, I love leaving the chapter with cliffhangers. XD R&R Please :) 


	7. Questions and Answers

_Well_, I didn't intend on leaving a cliffhanger like that for so long :P We went camping for a week and i didn't have time to post up the next chapter before we left. / But it's up now! So enjoy! But before i start, i want to thank all my reviewers again for the reviews, i'm really happy everyone seems to like it:D Also, thank you _dessyweird51_ for giving me the idea about an autograph at the end of the chapter, even if it wasn't intentional :P

Well, AGAIN, I do not own** Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman**

Enjoy:)

* * *

I panicked. I searched the room quickly. The glass door was open slightly; I could make a clean getaway if I acted fast. Or hey! Maybe if he does believe I'm Danny Phantom, I could just sink through the floor and fly away right now! That sounds good. But I flinched my arm ever so slightly, and Dr. Wood stretched his hand out and grasped my arm tightly, refusing to release me. He had come for an answer and he was determined to get it.

I sighed, pushing back against the pillow. I kept my head down. I couldn't look him in the face. I kept my face expressionless, hoping to give nothing away. He gently shook my arm.

"Danny? I need to know. It's important." He said. I continued staring down, searching for a specific tile on the floor, a stain in the blankets, anything to distract me. But nothing worked. All I could think about was finding a way to get out.

"Danny?" He pushed. I bit my lip and shook my head. I faintly said, "No." The heart monitor picked up. I jumped, forgetting the blasted thing was there. I grimaced; I forgot I couldn't lie when I was connected to the monitor, my heart rate quickened.

Dr. Wood chuckled lightly. "Danny, it's not much good lying when your connected to a heart monitor." His face turned back to cold stone. "But I need to know, Danny."

"Why? So you can tell everyone you figured out that innocent, weak Danny Fenton is a superhero? So you can get your fame for figuring it out first?" I thought bitterly in my head. I gritted my teeth together, keeping my gaze focused on the window.

He waited. He wasn't going to leave, that was easy to figure out. "Why?" I croaked, almost afraid he hadn't heard what I said. I wanted to say as little as possible to the doctor. He seemed to hear it regardless.

He lay back in his chair, seeming to feel a little more relaxed. He folded his hands together, placing them lightly on his lap. "Danny, I know it'll sound a little corny, but it's because I care."

I blinked. That's not what I expected. I was expecting some insane logic about how he thought he could 'cure me from being half ghost' or something along those lines.

"If you are indeed, Danny Phantom…" he paused for a moment, having a little trouble at saying my name. "I know that you would want your alter ego to be kept quiet. I mean, it would probably be a difficult life if you had news cameras and fans following your every move, so I can understand that," he said.

"And I would imagine, that if you are, Danny Phantom, that having doctors poking and prodding you all week long would probably cause a high level of discomfort. Especially if I'm correct, and you are indeed, _him_, you'd probably feel terrible having your…secret found out."

I waited, but he seemed at loss for words. I searched deep inside my throat, looking for my voice. I found it, but it was hoarse. "What's your point?" I croaked, sounding as if I had a terrible cold.

"My point Danny, is that at some time in your life, chances are you'll wind up in the hospital again for something. Be it a broken wrist, or maybe even just for shots. But you'd be back with curious doctors, more doctors that would be more then likely to figure out your secret, if you are Danny Phantom. And if I'm right, I want to help. I want to make sure that no one else figures out your secret. If you need any hospital care at any point in your life, as long as I'm still here, I'd be more then glad to help you and keep your secret safe." I was in awe; I felt my jaw fall open. I clenched it back together momentarily after realizing it had fallen open from the shock.

He nudged me again. "This is why I need to know Danny." I stammered, trying as hard as I could to find something to distract me. No such thing succeeded. I stared down, thinking. I felt a sudden urge to be sucked up by a giant black hole, but I had no such luck. He spoke again, startling me slightly from my being zoned out. "Danny, please."

The heart monitor picked up. I gulped in a large amount of air, feeling defeat. Even if I lied, saying I wasn't Danny Phantom, it wouldn't do me any good seeing as I was still connected to the darned monitor. I closed my eyes, keeping my face down. I slowly nodded.

I still had my eyes pressed closed, but I heard the chair squeal against the floor as he stood up. I heard him walk away, and the glass door opened partially, when I whispered "How did you know?"

I opened my eyes, finding him at a halt at the doorway. He turned around; sliding the glass door closed and made his way back to my bed.

"Well, there were a few contributing factors," he said. I nodded, waiting eagerly.

"The first thing that me concerned was the fact that you had a lot of scarring, it seemed like you had been in a lot of fights and you had a few good blows thrown at you." I frowned, staring at some of the more visible scars I had, like one on my arm from a nasty fight with Skulker. "I was sure it was from fighting of some sort, but I wasn't one hundred percent positive."

"Secondly, your blood." I winced, remembering how it looked on the ultrasound. "This was a large factor as well. Not so much the whole "Danny Phantom" part, but that you weren't…human. It was extraordinary; I'd never seen anything like it. I was awed, and even more concerned. And, I don't think I've told you this, but I studied many other areas of Science before sticking with Medicine. I studied many different things, plant sciences, space sciences, and even some paranormal sciences. I studied a little about ghosts during that time, and the things that go on with their bodies. Usually, their heart stops all together, but since your, half human, your ghost DNA and your human DNA must have combined together strangely, your heart still keeps beating, but your blood reacts strangely, turning invisible and reappearing much like a ghost does."

I gasped, as strange as it was, it sounded incredible. I stared down at myself, wondering what other odd things that goes on inside me.

"And last of all, before you were admitted, I was curious about why you had that thermos in your bag," he said while poking the thermos that sat on my bedside table. "Overall, the thermos was the biggest give away. Even if I had just seen the blood, I would have figured something…out of the ordinary, but the thermos made me think that you were Danny Phantom."

Note to self: Stash Fenton Thermos in a well-hidden spot.

He stopped talking, so I peered up. He looked at me intently. Something began eating away at the back of my throat that I had to let out.

"So…you won't tell anyone?" I whispered, feeling awkward since no one up to this point has figured out I'm Danny Phantom without seeing me transform from my human state to ghost.

He smiled a reassuring smile, "No, don't worry. I won't tell anyone. I want you to keep doing your job protecting this town. I should do my part and keep your secret safe."

Relief swelled inside me. I released a large breath I had coiled inside, finally feeling that I could relax knowing he wouldn't tell anyone. "Thanks." I said.

"Just one more thing…" he said. I stiffened; I hope it wasn't some sort of condition like 'I won't tell if you give me more blood to examine' or something. Instead, he pulled out a pen and ripped a piece of paper off a notepad he had stashed under his clipboard.

"Can I have your autograph?"

And for the first time during the horribly, deranged week; I laughed.

* * *

There's one or two chapters left of this story, I wouldn't skip them though if i were you, there's Danny/Sam fluff in the last one or two chapters :) Please R&R :) 


	8. Unsolved Issues Last Chapter

Oh my!! I am so sorry about how long this took to update! You know how it is, school, extra activites...new obsessions xDDD

Yep, i have a new obsession now! XD FullMetal Alchemist! I love it to pieces!! XD So i've been watching it a lot lately, so i haven't really had time to write this chapter. I finally figured 'well, i gotta write it sometime.' and wrote it. Be warned though, i don't think it's that good. / My sister and were very hyper when i was writing this! XD Soo yes, i don't think it's the best, but it is the last chapter, so i really hope i didn't miss anything.

On a sad note, with my new favorite show being FMA and the fact that DP never airs in my area anymore, my love for DP has faded fast. So this may in fact be the last fanfic of DP from me!! ( I _might_ write some more but not that much.

I really hope that everyone likes this! There's DxS fluff in it, which is always good :) I may write an epilouge but the chances of that _not_ happening is about 99. If anyone points out that i missed anything or i realize later i did, i probably will write one, but as for now, the end of my story!

_I do not own Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman_

* * *

I took a seat in the uncomfortable chair that was propped up beside the rough hospital bed that was the current home to Samantha Manson. I laid my head in my hands as I patiently waited for her to awake from her long surgery she had just endured. All that I could hear and see though was Sam's even breathing and the annoying heart monitor attached to her wrist that beeped regularly.

I got up slowly, making my way over towards the heavy glass doors. I poked my head out into the abandoned hallway only to see the occasional nurse walk the down the hall. It was three in the morning, Sam had just got out of surgery a few hours ago, and of course no one was here. Even though I had been released, I couldn't go home without knowing if Sam would be all right.

I had been waiting out in the disgusting plastic chairs placed outside of the surgery room, fiddling with the empty coffee cup I had in my hand, trying to keep myself awake. My head jerked up, startled, when I heard the large surgery room doors slam open, seeing the surgeon make its way over to me, peeling his plastic gloves off. I jumped up and raced over.

"How is she? Is she okay? Is something wro-" but I shut my mouth when he laughed to my surprise. "She'll be just fine, we've just finished. No need to worry son, your girlfriend will be just fine."

I stammered, feeling my cheeks blush crimson red. I stuffed my hands in my pockets, drooping my heads towards the floor, muttering, "she's not my girlfriend, were best friends." He gave me a confused look.

"Hmm, I'm sorry. I just…assumed you two were together, seeing as how much you care about her and all…" I blushed madly. "What gave you that idea?" I mumbled. He looked around. "Well son, it's one in the morning and you're the only one of her family and friends here." I looked down the empty hall, it was true. The Manson's and Tucker gave out about an hour ago.

He stalked back into the surgery room, leaving me to go home now that I knew she was okay. I headed over to the elevator, pressed the call button and waited for the doors. I stood inside the moving elevators, waiting to be freed. But when the doors opened to release me, I sighed, demanding the elevator to take me back up. I wanted to be there when Sam woke up, it was about time I had the courage to say something important to her.

I banged my head gently against the glass door, repeating the same question in my head: How am I going to do this? It was then when I heard a muffled groan across the room.

Sam's eyes fluttered confusedly as her eyes adjusted to the bright florescent light that streamed across the room. I smiled slightly, feeling a wave of relief roll over me.

I strutted across the room, sitting back in the uncomfortable seat. "Sam, Sam? Are you awake?"

She grinned tiredly, looking as if she were trying to focus her eyes. "Is that you Danny?" I grinned. "Yep, it's me." She began to come to.

"I didn't see you a lot these past few days, Tucker said something about you being in the hospital now? Are you alright?" She said sleepily. I smiled crookedly.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." I said, brushing her bangs out of her face. "Why did you have to be permitted in? Anything serious?"

I frowned slightly, remembering my past few days of poking and prodding. I clasped my hands together in a rough ball, noticing they were slightly shaking. I guess I wasn't used to knowing that someone other then Sam or Tucker knew about my secret. I took a deep breath.

"They…well, actually, I had to get some blood drawn, to see if I was a match, for a transfer. Which I obviously wasn't, since your aunt had to do a transfer, but, anyways. Um, they noticed something peculiar about my blood…they freaked out, thinking it was some sort of unknown disease, when it was, really, just…my ghost…cells." I stammered.

Sam's mouth fell open, and even though she was only half awake, I could see alert fill her eyes. She tripped and stumbled across her words, "…what happened? Did they…find out?" She whispered the last part.

I sighed, keeping my eyes on the tiled floor. "One did." I whispered.

I didn't look up at Sam, she was silent. For all I could have known, she could have fallen asleep again. That wasn't likely however since the heart monitor picked up in pace. The uncomfortable atmosphere lingered between the two of us. I tried to lighten things up with a joke.

"Tucker was right, hospitals sti…" I attempted to try laughing, but I made the mistake of looking up. Sam looked like she was ready to cry, something very unusual for Sam.

"Sam? What's wrong?" I said, lightly touching her hand. She gave me a flabbergasted look as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"What's wrong? What's wrong!? Danny, it's my entire fault! It's my fault that your secret's been found out…" I tried to calm her down, rubbing her arm as she tried to sit up.

"Hey, hey, it's nobody's fault." I said reassuringly.

"Danny, if I hadn't made that stupid decision to get a dumb tattoo at a rats nest, if I had just been more careful…"

I interrupted her abruptly, feeling my lips quiver as I did so.

I kissed her.

My lips quivered along her lips, as I searched for signs of life. It was almost like she was lifeless, a stone structure. The heart monitor stopped, my eyes flared open in the direction of the monitor, afraid that in fact she was lifeless. But the cold marble that I had pressed my lips to sprang to life kissing me back.

The heart monitor raced widely, going at what seemed to be an unachievable pace. I grinned in the kiss; I could feel it, a connection. A spark. Sam was enjoying this too.

I pulled back, I could hear the monitor slow down a little. It was almost like it was trying to tell me to kiss her again. I grinned as she smiled, blushing. I took her hand, stroking it.

"Sam, its not your fault. And I'm happy about this. If you hadn't made that mistake, I wouldn't have just been able to…kiss the most amazing girl I've ever known." She smiled dreamily.

"Really?"

I smiled. "Of course."

* * *

There! The end! Ack! I had no idea how to end it, so the ending is terrible :( But since this is the last chapter, reviews would be much appreciated:) Feedback please! Good story, bad? Pros, cons? I really want to know.

tf ;)


End file.
